kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-26379431-20150511034502
Started playing during the AL/MI event and am now HQ 100+ but decided since this is such a great community I should speak up for once. Well I am conflicted on the choices I made in this event. E-6 hard would not let me get the final kill no matter what I did. Tried pretty much every trick at my disposal. Tried a surface fleet running between Ise class, Kongou class, and Yamato class and tried multiple setups for my escort fleet mostly using cut-in setup for KTKM and double attack for Ooi but would swap between high FP DDs like Yudachi, another FBB, or full cut-in setups using Yukikaze, Shigure, and Ayanami. To alleviate the missing occuring on my main fleet I first tried the usual 2 fit main guns+AP shell+plane but then I tried switching to an interesting cut-in setup with 1 fit main gun and a secondary for accuracy. It seemed to work quite nicely at times but not enough to take out the boss it seemed. The Carrier Fleet option using Kaga, Shoukaku, and Hiryuu helped with the AS but they unfortunatly couldnt help damage the boss when they went orange. Nothing seemed to work. RNG was out for blood this event for me. I would occasionally get to night battle with a few of the boss' escorts left but then they would always target whoever was next in line so I would not be able to get any attacks in. throughout all my attempts on just the final kill I managed to go thru 50k fuel, 300 buckets, and the rest of my sanity. Unfortunately, I had to make the choice to give up on hard, the FuMO (A second one would have been swell but then again some probably dont have one), and my 1st A class medal because I really wanted to go back and get things like Takanami (really wanted her the most out of the event ^.^). But, as I was going back to clear the boss guage for easy, RNG decided to drop Roma for me and Takanami and then Yahagi not too long after so I suppose I lost some but gained some in return (Giving up the power and glory for the girls apparently heh). Although besides the drops and everything I suppose some good did come out of the experience. I was able to see where I was lacking in who I had leveled. I have yet to level any CVs besides Kaga, Shoukaku, and Hiryuu. Ryuujou and Zuihou were my only CVLs. For BBs I only had the Kongou, Yamato, and Ise class leveled. Was lacking in CLs with only Oyoodo, Tama, and, Naka. My DDs seem to be the only rock solid group. Everything seemed fine going E-1 to E-5 hard but E-6 was a brick wall due to those weaknesses and the will of RNG. But, with this new information, I can correct those weaknesses and be better prepared for the next event even when RNG throws me a curve ball. Sure part of me still wonders if I could have pushed ahead and cleared hard but no use regretting it now. Might as well be happy with what I got. On a side note: Love the music in E-5 and E-6 this event.